List of quotes in Crash Tag Team Racing said by Doctor N. Gin
This is a list of quotes said by Doctor N. Gin in Crash Tag Team Racing. ( video 1), ( video 2). Cutscenes *"Perhaps this is the answer to our dilemma. This deranged theme park is fertile ground for us to plant a new seed of EVIL!!!" *to Cortex's comment about the bandicoots ruining his plans "Yes my lord!" (giggles insanely) Missions *"Oh, Crash. Yes, Mr. Crash. You are reasonable, aren't you? You like to listen to propositions from N-Gin. I need a plutonium fuel cell for my new vehicle. Find me...enough...beautiful plutonium and I will reward you with many fine coins." *"Crash... What's wrong with you, man? I need plutonium to succeed! Beautiful... shiny plutonium... It will be mine, I swear, or I will fill your head with doom!" *"Crash...you're making me...MAKING ME ANGRY! You don't want to see me when I'm angry. Bring me plutonium." *"Ohhhh! Now I'm just SO mad, Crash! I feel like my brain is coming out of my eyes, and dripping down my cheeks! Eeek I am so mad! GET ME THAT PLUTONIUM, IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!!" *"'-gasps-' Ohhhhh, it's so beautiful!! It is the stuff dreams are made of, if you dream about plutonium all the time! I certainly do! Oh, thank you Mr. Crash, thank you! Here are your glorious coins!" *"'-crying-' Woe is me! '-crying-' Woe for N-Gin! No greater doom is possible... '-breathing in and out-'" *"'-crying-' I'm crying... because... I'm not pretty! Please Crash...bring me something that will make me pretty. I just can't live like this anymore!" *"What's wrong with you man? I'm dying inside! I...must...be cute eh he...Bring me the pretty! Bring me the pretty! Or I stick doom in you!" *"Oh, Crash, you don't know my agony! Being this close to beautiful, but still lacking a certain something. Please Crash, hurry! You are my only hope!" *"You are just trying to make me angry, aren't you? WELL, YOU'VE SUCCEEDED!! Get me that costume! I know your weakness, Crash--bullets!" *'"AHH HAA! THANK YOU'! FINALLY I look as pretty as I feel...Dance with me! Dance the dance of joy! Eh he and I have just the accessory: a machine of great power to bring to the races!" *"It's not ready yet! I'm doing my best! Oh.. it's you Crash. I'm sorry, but Dr. Cortex is very insistent that I finish my latest creation as soon as possible. It is a weapon of horrible power! But I...can't finish it! Please Crash! You've got to help me! Bring me the secret component." *"That's right... FUZZY SLIPPERS! Only the raw, uncontrollable fury of fuzzy slippers can bring my creation to life! Please Crash, find me the slippers, and I will reward you greatly." *"What are you doing to me, man? I told you I need those slippers. Bring them to me. NOW! You see that moon in the sky? Well, that's not a moon. That is a space station hehehehe. So you get me the slippers if you know what's good for you." *"Still no slippers? Ohh, I get it. You like N-Gin! You want to talk to me...to be my friend. N-Gin will be your friend. N-Gin likes friends. We can talk, do each other's hair, go for walks by the lake..." *"he was kidding Ohhhh! That wasn't what you meant at all hehe...I was kidding. Well, get me those slippers...AND STOP WASTING MY TIME!" *"STILL NO SLIPPERS?! You can't imagine how much I need them! This weapon will absolutely... ROCK THINE WORLD!" *"Ohhhhh you did it... you actually found a pair of precious fuzzy slippers!...they're beautiful aren't they?...I can feel they're power pulsing through them! Hehe. Here...take your filthy coins as a reward! This vehicle will be your doom!" When interacting with Crash *"Crash! Dr. Cortex said I have bad complexion! What do you think?" *"Crash, you must point me in the direction of the nearest laboratory. MY ROCKET IS DRAINING!!" *"Crash...have you seen my sense of morality..? Oh well..." *"Ah, Crash, have you gifts for N. Gin? Hehe.. NO GIFTS?! YOU GIFTLESS ONE, BEGONE!!" *"Crash! We must really stop meeting like this! ...I told you..only after 10PM..don't call me here." *"Ah yes, Crash Bandicoot. I have a fine Marsupial-like recipe to braise, and bake, and boil, and braise again your hide! '-high-pitched voice-' Sweet goodness!" *"Ahh Crash! You didn't see me with that Peacock feather did you?" *"I'm allergic to Bandicoots! Please don't stand within 10 paces of me. I'LL BREAK INTO A RASH!!" *"Crash, I have no Wumpa treats for you. Vamoose, scram, beat it." *"Ah Crash, have you come to submit to your greater intellect and power? No? Oh OK, see ya." *"Crash Bandicoot, wait here, I have just the horrendous demise for you!" *"Ah Crash. What a surprise! I was just festering about you!" When attacked by Crash *"My eyeball! I love that eyeball!" *"AGH! That hurt! Thank you!" *"Ow, my spleen is coming out! So that's what it looks like." *"Stop bullying me, man!" *"The pain...in my body...and organs...and body again..." *"You're trying to kill me, aren't you? How can I thank you?" *"Come on, what have I recently done to you?" *"OWW!!!! My inner ear! It's so tiny!" *"OW! Right in the missile!" *"Why are you so deliciously cruel?" *"I will drop a bomb right in your face for this." *"Why me?!" When starting a race *"COME DOOMED FOOLS!! LET'S RACE!!!" *"You should all wet yourselves now! '-short pause-' Go on get it over with." *"I have many atomic torpedoes for you IDIOTS!!" *"Fear my doom buggy!" *"Head-rocket, ENGAGE!" *"Okay, who thinks they've got the marbles?" *"First I beat you all, then I will eat the succulent buttery muffin." *"Okay dumb faces. Who's got the marbles to race?" *"I can't wait to shower weapons on you all!" *"Who's first for N-Gin?" *"My atomic acceleration...will defeat you all!" *"We'll see who the toady sidekick is now!" When starting from a standstill *"Lovely...dangerous acceleration!" *"More power! More!" *"Engage, hyper acceleration!" *"Screaming fireballs of speed!" *"I am burning rubber, and radioactives!" *"Stay out of my way, and nobody gets hurt." *"I live for reckless behavior!" *"Fear my plutonium engine!" *"Yes...the speed thrills me." *"Perhaps...SPEED!!!...is the answer." *"Must...GO FASTER!!!" When passing an opponent vehicle *"I pass you like gas!" *"Take up a slower sport, like full-contact... duck-hunting or... something... with a duck." *"Try another sport. Like knitting!" *"First, I'll beat you. THEN I'LL BOMB YOU!!" *"Your mother is the speed limit now!" *"It's getting hard to see you back there!" *"Some driver you are, goat child!" *"You are just too slow, silly monkey." *"Now you have seen what a real cyborg can do." *"Perhaps you need a speed boost! Hahahaha!" *"Farewell foolish child!" When passed by an opponent vehicle *"Oh you make me so mad now." *"I will catch you! And do--something HORRIBLE to you!" *"I will visit doom on you and your family!" *"Hey, you get back here!" *"I'll ruin you, like I ruined my prom dress! I mean tux!" *"All weapons, fire on Mr. Dumb Face!" *"That's not right." *"You will regret that! Regret it so much!" *"Oh you little pig duckling!" *"I'll squash your head for that!" *"I should really use a speedburst now." When brushing against an opponent vehicle *"AAAAH! MY OCULAR CAVITY!!" *"I can take the pain." *"Ow, my chapped thighs!" *"Great Caesar's ghost!" *"OUCH!! I BROKE MY BUM!" *"Try that again, SO I CAN FEED YOU TO MY MONKEY!!" *"That hurt my colon so much!" *"MY INNIE IS NOW AN OUTIE!" *"I think you broke my favorite leg!" *"Great rockets of pain in my face." *"I need vengeance!" *"They should take your license. BECAUSE YOU'RE STUPID!!" *"You crazy person!" *"Just stay out of my way, doom monkey." *"You rat-monkey-pig-dog!" *"Whew, I missed him. HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!" *"I should back up and get that guy." *"You stay away, or I'm bringing the doom!" *"Go away! Or I'll go upside your head!" *"Don't fear the reaper, (Low tone: I need more cowbell). I DON'T HAVE A COWBELL!" *"You are safe. For now!" *"Too scared to collide with me?" *"Scared of my cyber power?" *"WHAT WAS THAT?!" *"Call that a crash?" *"Soon you will taste my grill, little monkey!" *"Yes! Dance little monkey! DANCE!!" *"Yes! Run from N. Gin! RUN!!" *"You're trying to kill me man. I like that." *"You're just trying to scare me. But you won't!" *"Look out! Coming through!" *"Leave me and my head-rocket alone!" *"I will pop you like a lard balloon for that!" *"Hit me harder! For I like it!" *"I love it when they flee from me." *"That little touch is nothing." *"What's the matter, little baby? Do you need your bottle, LITTLE BABY?!?!?!?!" *"Ouch!" *"Hey!" *"Lousy minor inconvenience." *"Back! Or I will shower you with sharp things!" *"Oh, now you are just trying to make me angry." *"Back off, man!" *"What are you doing, man?" *"You will perish very soon!" When brushing against a wall *"My precious car!" *"My driving shames me." *"Oh, what are you thinking, man?" *"Keep your mind on the race N-Gin." *"Oh, I am a fool." *"Hey, I dropped my muffin!" *"Ow! That hurt!" *"Oh, that impact was regretable!" *"Oh, donkey butter!" *"And my paint! I spent forever on that!" *"Oh the insurance company's never gonna go for that one!" *"Hey! Uh...little help?" When hit by a weapon *"The ceaseless pain!" *"Need for revenge...building." *"Save me, Mommy!" *"No! LEAVE ME ALONE!" *"Back off, man. Don't make me hurt you." *"Is that all you've got?" *"Painful like donkey kick!" *"Oh, the embarrassment!" *"Stop it! I got something in my eye." *"Hey, you're making my underwear ride up." *"Oh, now that really hurts." *"Ow! I got a lot of glass in my eye!" *"Hey, you're giving me a wedgie!" When breaking a trackside target *"Oh yes the filth." *"I revel in your brokeness." *"The lovely destruction." *"Break my pretties, break!" *"Coco did it." *"That's much better!" *"Now I feel like a real man!" *"Wow, that was cool!" *"Haha, and my mother said I'd never accomplish anything!" *"Oh I feel so satisifed!" *"I am so excited now!" When attacking an opponent vehicle *"I got more of that for you!" *"Ohhh..that beautiful weapon..felt so good!" *"Take that father! What? Did I say father?" *"There can be only one!" *"Cry for me little baby! Cry!" *"You have no one to blame. But your stupid face." *"Take that Mr. Sucker!" *"More atomic snowballs of vengenace! More!" *"Ohhh! He takes a hard ball right under the chin!" When destroying an opponent vehicle *"Yes...Meet your doom fool!" *"Oh the happy joy!" *"Ohh, such a tragedy! Heheheh." *"It is your destiny." *"Come back so I can destroy you again!" *"More, N-Gin want more!" *"I'm actually...happy!" *"Enjoy your screaming doom!" *"Aww, poor little baby." *"You make N-Gin laugh. Ah-ha!" *"Does it hurt? Tell N-Gin of the pain." *"Reset your car so I can do that again." When destroyed by an opponent vehicle *"NOOOO! THE SWEET PAIN!!" *"I regret nothing." *"I blame myself for this." *"The delicious burning!" *"Sing the doom song!" *"I'm too pretty!" *"I must keep going." *"Why do I do this to myself?" *"Ohhh, the sweet searing agony!" *"SWEET MEXICAN WALNUTS, THAT HURTS!" *"It's high school all over again. Ouch." *"I...I won't cry. You can't make me!" *"Give my remains to science!" When flying through the air *"Ohh! I soiled myself." *"What am I doing up here?" *"Start bombing run! ...hehehehe..." *"Watch the skies!" *"Quick! Shoot at civilians!" *"Oh, the glory of the skies." *"I... think I wet myself." *"Up in the sky! IT'S A COMPLETE MANIAC!" *"This... Okay, this is scaring me." *"This is going to hurt." *"There must be something I can shoot from here." *"Fear my vertical power." When clashing *"Cybernetic merge power...ACTIVATE!" *"Form of...a killing machine!" *"Fire the Gunneratortron!" *"Finally...I made a friend!" *"That's just so cool." *"I will use your lovely mechanical parts." *"Now I am twice the lovely." *"Victory is assured now." *"Yes! Yes! Use the gun often!" *"Now I look as pretty as I feel." *"Now we can do some damage!" When declashing *"I can't be seen with a freak like you!" *"You and me...just aren't working out. It's me. It's not you." *"You just can't cut the cheese, pal!" *"Yeah...you need to go." *"I'm through sucking up to you." *"I've grown tired of you." *"Seriously, you're just not evil enough." *"So long... LOSER!!" *"I think you should go." *"Time to watch me win red boy!" When carrying an item *"Ooohh, what do we have here?" *"It's the present I've always wanted!" *"With this, I will do great evil!" *"Too bad, rat-pigs! This is all for me." *"More! I'm confident!" *"Ohhhh! I wanted a muffin!" *"Now this is what I'm talking about!" *"Ohh, the firm love of a fine Power Crystal." *"Mine! All mine! You can't have it!" *"Mine...ALL MINE!" *"Stuff...dreams are made of." *"I'm so happy." *"Noo..You can't have it.." *"What do I do with this?" *"That's what I'm talking about." *"More fuel for my evil machine." *"Better than buttery toe flop!" *"Finally I have you. Most precious of collectibles." *"Precious collectible... I will hide and keep you, and love you, and touch you." *"Now you will fear me." *"With this, I will build weapons of great '-breathes in-' power!" *"More goodness for N-Gin. Heheheh." *"The power flows through me!" When running over a park drone *"He was asking for it!" *"Hey! Don't scratch my car!" *"I will reanimate you later." *"Stay down, little man! Stay down!" *"Take that, you FREAK!" *"The smack is like music! SWEET MUSIC!!" *"You bring me joy with your doom!" *"Next lap, I'm hitting you again." *"I got him!" *"'-laughs-' I rattled him good!" *"Hehehehe, that was fun." *"Perhaps, I should watch the road!" *"I live for that!" When winning a race *"Poor little baby can't aim! Why can't you aim, little baby?" *"You must be one with the weapon, grasshopper." *"Hah! You couldn't lick my master's delicious boots!" *"Perhaps you need a head rocket of your own, monkey face!" *"Villagers with torches couldn't get me! What chance do you have?!" *"Well, when life gives you lemons... LOCK FORWARD WITH TORPEDOS!!!" *"You are fools to challenge me, FOOLS!" *"What's the matter? Blinded? By my beauty?" *"More!! Shoot more lovely weapons at me!" *"I'm sorry. Was someone shooting at me?" *"I'm happy! I'm actually happy! (breathes in) It hurts!" *"I'm the greatest... cyborg driver ever!" *"I wonder if I will be put on a cereal box. Cyborg crunchies with a little prize inside!" *"I'm safe. You suck." *"Try again, silly person!" When losing a race *"I win! I win! Oh wait I lost. Never mind!" *"Don't laugh at me. You will regret laughing at me!" *"You will not escape me for long." *"How could my cybernetic eye fail me?" *"Oh what a waste of good doom!" *"Noo! My beautiful weapon has missed!" *"Hey, you moved, no fair!" *"When I get my donkey missile, you're done for!" *"You lousy cockroach, stay still!" *"Oh the self-loathing and misery.. feel so good!" *"What am I doing?" *"Run fools run! Soon I will get you!" *"Oh the shame of missing." *"You are just making it worse for yourself." *"You think you've beaten me? Well maybe for now." *"No! How did my radioactive brain fail me?" *"I will shower your homes with huge exploding weavels for this!" *"I will return, with laser beam eyeballs!" *"Perhaps, I need a bigger rocket in my head." *"I'm so sad. So very, very sad. Hold me!" *"It's like my father always said to me, SHUT UP N-GIN, YOU FREAK!" *"Oh, I need a pastry. Maybe a muffin." *"The breakfast sweet breads always forgive!" *"This is so embarrassing. I hope no one is watching." *"How did this happen? Oh right. I'M INSANE!!!" *"Great bouncing barnacles! I'm mad!" *"I'm going to get flocked into the stone ages for this! '-sarcastically- '''Yippe!" Credits *"Good day to Tim's wife Katie. And pretty daughter Sophie. Hehehe..I'm not pretty! *"Vlad would like to thank his parents for all the quarters. And for not nicknaming him...'THE IMPALER!"' *"Greetings guy of the long-janxes. I am a member of the short jenxes. And I do not eat cheese. What?" *"Hello to Gene's darling wife Marnie, who broke my heart in High School! And their children Jordan and Jenna." *"Rick would like to thank Keith, Tyler, and Karon. What a bunch of goody two-shoes!" *"Hello Michelle, Nova, and super-villian in training..Dylan. Who I hope to serve one day! My little master...your will is my command." *(Unintelligible gibberish) "Thank you for helping me so much. Ohhh! Isn't Chris sweet?!" *"Hey Nancey...'WOOOO-HOOOO!! HEEHAHA'...Heh I think I hurt myself." *(Unintelligible gibberish) "I've been to Korea. Your food gives me gas!" *(Reply to Cortex's comment about the guy thanking his wife or kids.) "Nope!" *"Hello Elissa! Be seeing you soon. Hehehe." *"Hiron would like to thank the academy. He, you like him. You really like him. And I like him! I like him a lot! He is my friend. And we'll go to the lake, and we'll braid each others hair. Hehe!" *"Sanella would like to thank her supportive husband. Who picks her up, and bench-presses her! Daily!" *"This guy's so stupid. He got stabbed in a shootout!" *"This guy gets all the chicks." *"This guy is such a moron, he couldn't put M&M's in alphabetical order!" *"Darren Esau. Single. Of course. And available. E-mail at Darren.Esau@Gmail.com. Haaooohhh heh. (To Cortex) '''WHAT KIND OF A WEB ADDRESS IS THAT?!?'" *"Hey wooke...What? Stephanie! I love you! You can touch me if you want hehehehe...Please." *"This guy's education stopped at hooked on Phonex." *"Hello Erica, Lasmarias family and Palamo family. I was named after a state in New England! That is famous for maple syrup. Sticky." *"Hello to the happy squirrel friends of Ziemek. WHAT IS HE DOING WITH THE SQUIRRELS?!" *"Do you have stairs in your house? Voted 5 golden man babies! I don't know what that means!" *"Hello, and thank you to Lilien and Naema. You are my cute little fuzzy slippers!" *"Charles Dennis as Park Drone. How appropriate!" *"Danny Mann as Von Clutch. And all things german! Like bratwurst and schnitzel! "WHAT IS A SCHNITZEL?!" *"Debi Derryberrry as Coco. Oh derryberry. My favorite of all the berries! She's so sweet!" *"Morgan Gerhard...Why didn't you record this you fool?!" *"Nolan North as N-Gin! Wait, that's me! And him is me and me is him! I'm so confused! He's an idiot! Wait that means I'm an idiot...Cut!" *"Quinton Flynn as Chick. Come back to Cleveland!" *"Roger L. Jackson as Willie the half-fruit mascot! Roger why do you commute this far?" *"Shanelle Workman as Pasadena Possum. My favorite of all the marsupials! They're so tasty. Like chicken." *"This guy is so stupid, it took him two hours to watch sixty minutes!" Unused *"I have arrived safely! short pause-''' That's a first!" *"In the nick of time!" *"Finally, I have arrived! On to victory!" *"Oh-ho, that's good!" *"Oh, the thrill of on the way to victory!" *"Let's see you do that with a rocket in your head!" *"Time for a pick-me-up pastry!" *"Tada! Now I feel like a man." *"Here we are! Now to find a bigger gun!" *"'''NOOO! I can't be late!" *"Time keeps on slipping... '-singsong-' Into the future! Ahhh...help." *"I will be flayed for my tardiness!" *"I must go faster. No time!" *"Oh, now that clock is wrong!" *"Oh, no. I'll lose my perfect attendance award!" *"No gold stars for me!" *"Think positively, N. Gin. You can do it. NO, YOU CAN'T!" *"I need more time...time for my stuff!" *"Sometimes...I feel so lonely. Someone hold me!" *"I must finish... or the Doctor will punish me!" *"Oh, the time! She is leaving!" *"I got to get my head out of my...car seat!" *"With this rocket and those boots, I will look extremely fashionable." *"I wish Dr. Cortex knew the real me. He's so superficial!" *"I have just enough cash for a frothy cup of wumpa whip. Now, where is Willie Wumpa Cheeks?" *"Hmm... Did I leave the iron on at home? '-short pause-' Do I have an iron?" *"This place is mucho fun! I wonder how much an annual pass is?" *"Now, if I win, do I have to give the park ownership to Dr. Cortex?" *"Nooo! I'm all out of E-tickets! Now where did I see that scalper?" *"That Pasadena Possum lady... ain't all that." *"I hope to unleash a fair to middling amount of carnage in the next race, by gum. '-realizes that nobody says "by gum" with a short pause-' "BY GUM"!?! WHO SAYS "BY GUM"!?!" *"I wonder if there is a way I can make an immunity deal with the feds. I have the most peculiar craving for ice cream and pickles. Hmm..." *"Why doesn't anyone want to hang with me? Am I not hangable? Am I ugly or something?" Category:Quotes Category:Crash Tag Team Racing